Spiderman Show
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Uh oh, George Lucas comes back for revenge on the next Spiderman show, be warrened of comedy... And REVIEW!!!!
1. 1

Late Night with Spiderman

By Supergirl

A/N: Okay I wanted to do a comical Spiderman VS. George Lucas thingy here we go review PLEASE I BEAG YOU! I don't own Spiderman or Lucas would never do what is in this story cause he won't. Don't own anybody in this fanfic. There I said it! PS REVIEW!

(Theme music to the Spiderman show from the 70's starts up) Lights come on to Spiderman in costume with a tie on. 

Spiderman: Hello everybody and welcome to my show, late night with Spiderman!

Audience: (claps applauds etc.)

Spiderman: Tonight's guest is George Lucas, creator of Star wars. Also celebrity prank calls! And our ever famous top ten list! We'll get started after a word from our sponsors cause Spidy needs money for a new costume!

(after commercial break)

Spiderman: Were Back! (taps his note cards on his desk)

(camera panels to the band tied up with webbing near there instruments)

Spiderman: Please welcome my First guess George Lucas! (shows his hands so the audience is persuaded to applaud)

Audience: Yeah! 

(George Lucas comes out with a control in hand)

Lucas: (sits down)

Spiderman: (taps his note cards on his desk)

Spiderman: So Lucas, how are you?

Lucas: Shut up you eight-legged embezzle! 

Spiderman: You just can't let go of that 250 million can you?

Lucas: (takes out a remote control) 

Lucas: Well I think I can get rid of New York's pest problem for good! Muwha ha ha ha!

Spiderman: What's that?

Lucas: (pushes a button then Chewbacca pops out of the floor board)

Chewy: Arrg! 

Lucas: Chewbacca! Kill Spidy!

Chewy: (uses sign language) 'chewy-don't-hurt-spider-chewy-has-cramps- ) Arrrrrrrumph!

Lucas: (tosses down the remote in rage) DAMNIT!

Spiderman: Are you done yet Lucas?

Lucas: (draws out a light saber) DIE SPIDER! 

Spiderman: (jumps up into the rafters where the scoop lights hang above the audience below) Nah, man your nuts!

Lucas: You owe me millions Spiderman! DAMN YOU! (starts to swing around the light saber. anciently cuts off his leg.) DAMNIT ALL TO HELL! Chew help me!

Spiderman: (up in the rafters) We'll be right back! (You know you wanna review this story don't you)

After commercial…

Spiderman: (shuffles through his cards) It's Fridays do you know what that means?

Audience: It's tool time!!!

Spiderman: (sweat drop appears by his face) Umm No! Let's try again.

It's celebrity prank phone call time.

(gets out his rolodex)

Spiderman: (giggles some) Now I'll ask the audience to very quiet. Shhh!

(ringing is herd on the phone)

Voice: Hello?

Spiderman: Is this the Incredible Hulk?

Voice: No this is Clark, who may I ask is calling?

Spiderman: Umm I was looking for Hulk, who the hell are you?

Voice: Just some guy who runs around in a silly red-sheet and blue spandex.

Spiderman: Hey I do too, but not a gay looking cape or underwear on the outside.

Voice: Your just mean man. (CLICK)

Spiderman: Okay let's try the Hulk now for real!

Hulk: (picks up with a British ancient) Hello, chap who is this ringing me at this hour?

Spiderman: This is Spiderman from Late night with Spiderman.

Hulk: You do know you woke me up right?

Spiderman: Sorry about that.

Hulk: Are you really?

Spiderman: umm kind of, well not really.

Hulk: HULK MAD! HULK ANGRY! (crashing is herd)

Spiderman: Uh oh! DUDE CALM DOWN!

Hulk: Hulk SMASH SPIDER!

(click is herd)

Spiderman: (looks at the audience) Umm were gonna take a commercial break. (runs out the door)

A/N: Review if you like for me to continue-

SG-


	2. 2

A/N: As promised I said if I got reviews I would continue you this. I still do not own George Lucas' soul or Marvel's Spiderman, unless someone leaves me Spiderman in his Will… Please… anyhow review, review and yes, review!

Part 2

After Commercial break…

Spiderman: (sits back down a bit paranoid) 

Okay, Our top ten list for this evening!

(annoying background music starts up)

Spiderman: (shuffles through his note cards) Okay, Top ten list for tonight: Top Ten bad new D.C. comic hero's!

Number One: The incredible postal-worker!

Number Two: Captain University

Number Three: Thud

Number Four: Fantastic guy with four heads

Number Five: Dr. Octagon and his Geometric Shape squad…

Spiderman: (taps his cards again) 

Number Six: Hickory Smoke Man

Number Seven: Valley Boy?

Spiderman: (looks evilly at his producer off stage and make a threatening manner)

Number Eight: Miss thang

Number Ten:… Now this is not Funny at all. (glares now at his producer) Mary-Jane. My woman is not fighting crime especially for DC COMICS!!!

(the production staff runs off scared of Spidy)

Spiderman: Alright we'll be right back after a commercial break!

During break…

Spiderman: (sips his coffee with his mask still on) Owe awe oh! (jumps up a bit) I'm okay folks!

Narrator: (mystically pops up over the intercoms system)

Little did Spiderman now his arch rival was watching his every move..

(dramatic music starts)

Spiderman: (looks around a bit paranoid) 

Narrator: From the depths of hell comes… Darth Lucas!!!

Spiderman: (looks around a bit scared) What did you say???

Narrator: Darth Lucas!!! 

Darth Lucas: (pops out of the floor board) Arrg!

Spiderman: Chivvy man this sucks! (jumps up on a rafter again)

Camera Man (off stage) Were back in five, four , three…

Spiderman: (jumps down from the rafter to dodge a light saber) 

DUDE CALM DOWN!

Darth Lucas: Spider man… (heavy breathing, notice he is kind of chubby) I am your father.

Spiderman: (cries a bit) NO! NO!!!

Darth Lucas: (cries a bit) Yes?

Spiderman: (runs off stage) Liar!

Backstage…

(Spiderman is running then catches sight of the Hulk)

Spiderman: Awe Man!

Hulk: Me smash spider!

Spiderman: (runs back on stage as sound equipment is thrown at him) Help DADDY!

Darth Lucas: Your on your own kid! (packs up his light saber and flies off)

Hulk (throws the camera man at Spiderman who easily caught him)

HULK NEED SIX TO EIGHT HOURS OF SLEEP! HULK NEEDED BEAUTY SLEEP!!!

Spiderman: (lands on top of his desk which is then crushed) Dude I am sorry I woke you up man!

Hulk: (stops in mid air) Spider truly sorry?

Spiderman: (nods several time) 

Hulk: HULK SORRY, HULK RUNT SPIDER'S SHOW!

Spiderman: (gulps a bit as the hulk leaves the studio breaking a few walls as he walks out) Umm… that's our show for tonight!

A/N: Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review and review!


	3. 3

The Spiderman Show 3 SuperGirl  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 years, I been busy in college, and I don't feel like really updating the old ones. Number 9, well Spiderman Never read that one off. There is no number nine for a good reason... Which is Umm Spiderman umm... is really from Florida and if you remember the 2000 election, you'd know why.... Not really, but I am the writer here and he's from Florida now and can't count correctly. That entire radioactivity goes to his head!  
  
On With the Show.  
  
Narrator: Live from New York, New York; It's the Spiderman Show, starring Spiderman. To night's guest include Gandolf that Crazy Wizard from the Middle. And the Mystery guest.  
  
Spiderman: (taps his cue cards on the desk) You know folks I all ways enjoy the opening monologue. If I had done one before.  
  
Spiderman: (Audience chuckles a bit) I really am smiling underneath this mask, really. (More chuckles from the audience.)  
  
Spiderman: All right, we got a great show, now the studio is in repair and were no longer in re-runs. I tell you guys we were re-running the same episodes, It felt like when comedy central re-ran Clerk over and over again for months with the same 4 episodes. (Audience chuckles again.)  
  
Spiderman: Okay on with the show after this commercial break. (annoying music starts)  
  
(Spiderman looks through his note cards taps them a few times. Stage manager walks in the room quickly to his desk).  
  
Stage Manager: Spider Man! (They scream)  
  
Spiderman: What is it Stage person with out a description.  
  
Stage Manager: It's Mary Jane!  
  
Spiderman: (spits out his coffee) What?!?  
  
Stage Manager: She know your secret!  
  
Narrator : Were Back In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!  
  
Spiderman: Uh Hi again folks I... (intrupted by Mary Jane) MJ: Spiderman YOU #$%&() #$%&(#$%& #$%! I can't believe you!  
  
Spiderman: Folks if it isn't my lovely Dane I once saved from umm... (gets scared at her reaction.)  
  
MJ: I want a DIVORCE!  
  
Spiderman: But whata??? Why?  
  
MJ: So I am some Dane huh! Do I look helpless?  
  
Spiderman: (looked over at MJ, she appeared wasted and her clothing a mess and she had an odd smell to her.)  
  
Narrator: Ladies and gentlemen, here is Gandolf that Wizard guy!  
  
Gandolf: (walks on stage as MJ continues to argue with Spiderman). HI EVERYONE! (He waves to the audience and sit next to Spiderman while dodging cups that MJ through at Spiderman. )  
  
MJ: I will kill you Spider (spits on the stage floor) MAN!  
  
Spiderman: Security!!! Help!  
  
(Security walks in with four men and drag MJ off stages as she kicks and screams at Spiderman.)  
  
Gandolf: Hi. (Audience chuckles)  
  
Spiderman: Hi Gandolf, how's the middle part going?  
  
Gandolf: All right, I am now doing commercials for soup labels.  
  
Spiderman: Sorry about that earlier, she has a temper when she drinks. (Breaks out into tears.)  
  
Gandolf: It's okay Spiderman. (Hands him a Kleenex he uses though the mask is still on).  
  
Spiderman: Let's go to break, I need a moment...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Review ,review,review,review,review,review,review,review,review,review,review,revie w,review,review,review,review,review,review,review,review,review,review,revi ew,review,review! 


End file.
